


Day of Reckoning

by kayy_christine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Manga chapters 104 & 105, The Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayy_christine/pseuds/kayy_christine
Summary: In which Edward swallows his pride and learns to trust his father because, hell, they all need to make it out of this nightmare alive.Dialogue taken from Manga chapters 104 & 105.Happy Great American Eclipse Day!





	Day of Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this piece by the Great American Eclipse! I couldn't help but think of FMA while I was watching it today. Hope my fellow Americans who were able to see it were as amazed as I was! It was awesome! Enjoy. :)

Black, snake-like arms grabbed hold of him, constricting him so tightly he felt like he was going to puke. They lifted him up, tossing him around like a rag doll as he was drug behind the monster that was at the center of it all. Ed shrieked in pain as his body pounded into the ground, his brother, Teacher, Mustang and Hohenheim encircling the monster along with him. 

The homunculus' voice, chilling as he bellowed out, "This is the center!" before slapping his palm onto the table over the transmutation circle and Ed could feel a tingling sensation in his toes as it began spreading across his body, growing more intense as it reached his stomach. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, there it was, the portal opening up from within him! The feeling was numbing, he was stricken with fear as the all-seeing eye covered his entire abdomen, a whirlwind spinning around him while the monster shrieked in insane excitement at its center. 

He had done it. He had obtained "God" and all of the people of Amestris were also being held prisoner within him. Ed looked upon the monster's new body in horror, his image nearly mirroring his own. 

He sat at his throne, his legs crossed casually, "Many thanks, my dear sacrifices, you've fulfilled your roles admirably. There is no longer any need for your alchemy."

"Everyone stand next to me!" Hohenheim warned, ready for war.

"Farewell, my precious sacrifices."

"Shit! I can't transmute anything!" Ed cursed, clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground repeatedly.

A flash of bright light engulfed the entire building, blasting a hole through the ceiling and breaking the ground open right in the middle of Central HQ.

"Stay by my side!" Hohenheim shouted over the chaos, his arm outstretched to the sky as he shielded them from the powerful blast with Mei defending from below. "Everyone please! Lend me your power!" he cried desperately to the hundreds of thousands of souls left within him.

Edward, recalling his father's past and all that he has done to prepare for this exact moment, knew he had no choice but to trust the man that left all those years ago.


End file.
